1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device, an image display method, and a computer readable medium storing a program using an endoscopic image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a capsule endoscope system disclosed in JP2007-236700A, a plurality of endoscopic images captured by a capsule endoscope are connected to each other based on the blood vessel patterns and superficial tissue patterns of organs appearing in the images and the imaging position of each endoscopic image. A mosaic image generated by connecting a plurality of endoscopic images to each other is displayed on a monitor in a state in which the mosaic image overlaps an anatomical outline view of each organ, in order to facilitate understanding of the correspondence relationship with each organ.